Talk:Onimusha: Soul
Story line Is there any storyline to Onimusha: Soul? And what year does all take place? Late 16th century, maybe? Asnd since Tokugawaw is in it and it night take place in the late 16th century, then will it be possible that Hattori Hanzō will make an appearance?--Black Ronin8 (talk) 19:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :It seems to have a minor storyline, and considering that characters such as Imagawa Yoshimoto, Mōri Motonari but also Katō Kiyomasa are in it, it has to be the mid to late 16th century. -- 15:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :all i can say is its the sengoku period ps2105 :Yeah, I think Master Sima Yi is right. It does take place in the mid-late 1600s. Although, I wonder if it'll be categorized in the Sengoku period or a new period.Black Ronin8 (talk) 03:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :the offical time line since it was officaly said its the sengoku period from the start is 1467-1573 that is the time period of the sengoku period of japan it is the only info i can give :Yeah, you're right. I've done some reading for the characters in game on Wikipedia, and they are from the Sengoku period. Just like how the game takes place in that period as well.Black Ronin8 (talk) 08:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :here are some of the sites i have found why looking in to it :http://www.facebook.com/onisoul.capcom :http://www.oni-soul.jp/promotion.html :http://www.4gamer.net/script/search/index.php?mode=article&G015000 :http://www.sosgamers.com/wp-content/gallery/onimusha-soul/ :some of it you have to use google translate with some good luck in genral but thir is the basics of some the info as well as a site for clean pics of the characters Oni Power Are the Oni gauntlets that the characters have, actual Oni gauntlets? They look like they just wear the gauntlets, instead of it being symbiotic and fused with them like Samanosuke's gauntletBlack Ronin8 (talk) 19:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's quite doubtful that it was their intention to have these characters wear Oni gauntlet while they are actually fake. And considering that they are portrayed to be quite "good," I'd assume that they are actual Oni warriors. -- 15:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :i do beleave they are real guantlets just as samanosuke got one it is shown thir are other guantlets like in 3 its the easyest way to make a large number oni since they said thir was vary few left in the world ps2105 :Ahhh, I see. Its just that it looks like they're wearing it instead of the gauntlet being symbiotically attached. And that is a good idea, it would increase the number of Oni, plus, if they have kids then kids would have Oni heritage.Black Ronin8 (talk) 03:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC) i have alot of art work from the game iv collected up all the characters that i could but i am slowly geting translations and some translations seem to vary one site translated one way but thir facebook page has been releaseing banners that give another translation i will try to upload the pics but it will take time thir is currently over 147 characters that i have found i have noticed more in screen shots that might be out later add to that thir level system seems to go Lv 1 Lv 3 Lv 5 Lv 7 alters the characters They have a facebook?! Wow, I did not know that. Great job on getting that info on the levelling and altering. I will look it up and like it tomorrow after school and soccer practice.Black Ronin8 (talk) 08:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Page update This page needs an update, including the bios of all characters who appear within game; the majority of them need photos as well.Can anybody find some more info on Onimusha: Soul? It's been a few months since it came out in Japan.Black Ronin8 (talk) 11:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC)